


Surf's Up

by Wonbunny



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonbunny/pseuds/Wonbunny
Summary: A married couple who needed a well deserved vacation but one of them couldn't let go of his work.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 9





	Surf's Up

The luggage was already in the trunk and they were good to go. Wonho waited outside the car for Kihyun to come out the house and start their two hour drive to the resort they had booked. Wonho worked as a pediatric surgeon and worked many hours a week, some days he didn't even come home to his husband Kihyun. Kihyun was the CEO of a tech company that was number one in the continent and he also worked hard for many hours with no rest. 

Until a few weeks ago Wonho had suffered from over exhaustion that led him stay in the hospital for a day, they both decided they needed a rest from their hectic professional lives. A nice vacation by the beach for a week would be perfect for them. It would also allow them to spend more time together and light up that flame of love they haven't showed each other in so long. 

Wonho's face lit up once he saw Kihyun step out of the house in his comfy clothes perfect for the hot weather. Kihyun fumbled at the door trying to lock it while he held his phone to his right ear. Wonho frowned slightly, thinking about who was he talking with. He just thought that it must be Kihyun's mom, she must have called to ask if they were okay. 

"Yeah Mark, I understand that it is a big risk but my family didn't build the biggest tech company in Asia playing it safe. I am willing to take all of the risks to make MBB TECH the biggest in the world. Got it? Keep me updated on what the shareholders have to say." 

Wonho had the passenger door open for Kihyun the whole time he was on the phone. Once he heard Mark's name, he knew it had to do with work. Wonho hoped for Kihyun to relax and not work during their holiday and spend this time loving each other and making happy memories. 

Now on the road, Wonho played their favorite music through the car speakers. He loved how they both shared interest in the same music genre and they would always sing along while driving. Wonho spent most of his ten minute break time between surgeries the past few days adding new songs to their holiday playlist and he was so excited for Kihyun to hear it. 

But Kihyun wasn't even listening to the songs that were being played. He had both earpods in his ears while he scrolled and typed things on his phone. 

Wonho pouted and continued driving. He would occasionally place his hand on Kihyun's knee and caress it sweetly and squeezed it gently to get his attention. Kihyun would look up and smile at Wonho then softly remove Wonho's hand from his knee and continued working. 

Wonho didn't want to ruin their trip by complaining about his husband's lack of attention. It was just bad timing that Kihyun had landed a big deal with some shareholders from a tech company in Germany. His collegue Mark Tuan was in charge of communicating him about the updates on the deal. It was just so unfortunate that it happened during Kihyun's vacation. 

With that in mind, Wonho just kept driving and humming some songs. Once they reached the hotel, he could tell Kihyun to get ready to go to the beach. They both loved playing in the sand and running away from the waves; just like when they were on their honeymoon in Bali a few years ago. 

Wonho parked in front of the vallet parking place where they also helped him unload his luggage from the trunk and roll it into the hotel. Kihyun took out his earpods and thanked the kind gentlemen who were helping them settle into the resort. Wonho walked towards Kihyun, held his hand tightly and left a soft loving kiss on his forehead and walked towards the elevator that would leave them on their assigned floor.

Once they entered their hotel room, Kihyun quickly opened his carrier and took out his work laptop and his work tablet and settled them on the desk inside the room. Wonho's face dropped when he saw his husband getting his work things ready to, well, work. 

"Babe, can you pass me that bag? I put the chargers in there." Kihyun asked Wonho while smiling sweetly at him. Wonho didn't want to give him the stupid bag. He wanted to hug Kihyun's waist from behind while they stood on the balcony with the beautiful ocean as their view. He wanted to kiss him and play with his hair and run around the sand and drag Kihyun into the water. He didn't want Kihyun to work like he always did. 

"Babe, you okay?" Kihyun asked then he looked at his things on the desk. Kihyun looked at Wonho and waited for him to hand him the bag. Wonho took a deep breath and handed him the bag. 

"Thanks bunny, love you!" Kihyun pecked Wonho's pouty lips quickly and sat back down at the desk and started his business call. 

One hour later and Wonho's body was hurting from just laying in bed playing on his phone. That business call turned into a whole conference call with many other people in line. Kihyun paced around the room and then sat down to write some things and then stood up again and paced around some more and then sat again. Wonho got a bit dizzy by just watching him do all that. 

So after two hours Kihyun finally had finish the call, he layed back on the chair and stretched his arms. He looked at the bed and saw Wonho with his eyes closed and breathing steadily. Kihyun smiled at him, he got up to lay down next to him in bed but then his phone rang and woke Wonho up.

"Darn it!" Kihyun said. He took his phone and answered it, "What is it Mark?..... what??? But i just told them to send it to them.... exactly...yeah..." 

Wonho sat up on the bed. He rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to focus his vision on Kihyun who was on the phone again. 

He got up from bed and looked at the time. It was almost two in the afternoon, there must be some activities going on in the resort now. Wonho opened his note app and saw that he had in fact scheduled a surfing lesson at two thirty. He was going to be late if he didn't get going now. 

Wonho opened his bag and took out his surfing suit and a bottle of sunscreen. Kihyun was pacing from the main room to the bathroom while he spoke to Mark on the phone but stopped when he noticed his husband changing into the swimwear that adjusted so well onto his body. 

Wonho was done fixing his beach bag where he put Kihyun's things in as well like towels and his beach hat. He was planning on dragging him along with him, he didn't care if he got mad for it he just wanted some time with his Kihyun. 

"Babe, I scheduled some surfing lessons and you're coming with me!" Wonho announced. Kihyun had just hung up the phone and was now laying in bed. Wonho walked towards him and dragged him by the legs. Kihyun let out a yell and started to laugh and to kick. 

"Come onnnnn you don't have to surf. Just come with me and watch me be cool!" Wonho whined as he let go of Kihyun's legs. Kihyun turned to face Wonho and whined as well, imitating his husband. 

"Wonho... Mark is gonna be calling me constantly to update me. I should stay here until maybe dinner time. I don't want to miss any new updates honey. You know how important this is to us." Kihyun spoke softly. Wonho had settled on top of Kihyun and rested his head on his chest. Kihyun played softly with his hair, he closed his eyes to relax for a few seconds. 

Wonho looked up at Kihyun, "Kihyunnie we decided to come so we could stop working so much. We barely even see each other now. Your free days are my work days and we don't even find time for dinner. Heck, we don't even argue!" Kihyun looked down as Wonho spoke. He took Wonho's face in his hands and rubbed his cheeks.

"Fine fine I'll go. Let me just..." Kihyun got up to get his phone and tablet and put it inside the bag Wonho had prepared for him. Wonho sighed but then smiled, his husband was still coming along and that was enough. Or was it. 

🌊

Once at the beach, the young couple settled down under a palm tree. Wonho put the bags he carried down on the sand and helped Kihyun open his beach umbrella while Kihyun opened the beach chair he brought along. 

"Babe, I'm gonna be surfing soon! You wanna take pictures of me? I packed your camera and everything." Wonho said excitedly as he took some stuff out the bags. Kihyun nodded and sat down, he grabbed the sunscreen and applied it on his face and arms. 

Wonho was completely covered so he didn't need to cover his body with the sunscreen but he sure needed some on his beautiful soft face. Kihyun finished applying the cream on his legs and then noticed Wonho was standing there waiting for him. 

"Oh here you go bunny. Cover up well!" Kihyun squinted when he looked up at his husband. The sun was really strong, he brought his shades but he took them off to put the sunscreen on his face. 

Wonho walked closer to Kihyun shyly, indicating he wanted something from Kihyun. Kihyun looked at him confused, waiting for him to take the cream. 

"Kiki~ put it on my face please." Wonho said in a cute voice. Kihyun shivered, he liked when Wonho acted cute but not when he forced it, it made him cringe. But Kihyun just rolled his eyes and opened the bottle to squeeze out some product. Before he did, his phone rang and he quickly dropped the tube of lotion and answered the phone. 

Wonho looked down at the sunscreen and then at Kihyun before he grabbed it and spread the sunscreen lazily onto his face. 

A few minutes later, the surfing instructor appeared with his surfboard. Wonho introduced himself and so did the teacher. He explained to him what they were going to be doing today and how long the lesson would take. Wonho agreed to everything and headed towards the water after some warm up exercises. 

Kihyun on the other hand didn't even notice Wonho was gone. Apparently, the shareholders he wanted to do business with in Germany were close to closing the deal with his company. He was on the edge of his beach chair, typing away on his tablet sending emails and important documents while speaking on the phone. 

Once he stepped into the water, Wonho let out a funny shriek that made the instructor laugh out loud. Maybe the water was a bit too cold than what he had expected it to be. Wonho coughed awkwardly, feeling embarrassed that a stranger laughed at his reaction. He looked back towards the shore and saw Kihyun, he only saw his small body since he was holding his tablet in front of his face covering his cute and handsome face. 

"Okay now that we went over the basics, you can try it out with the waves!" Wonho's instructor pointed at the ocean where the waves were waiting for him. They weren't too strong or high but they weren't too low or calm either, they were perfect for beginners like Wonho. 

He nodded and started bouncing deeper into the ocean, the water only reached his bellybutton. The instructor stood behind him a guided him once again the steps he should take once he rides the waves. 

The first wave approached and Wonho started paddling with his arms, at the instructor's cue, he stood up and tried to keep his balance but only lasted a second and then he jumped into the water. Wonho laughed and bounced back to the starting line with his surfboard to try it again. With each attempt, his balance kept getting better and he was feeling more excited and proud of himself.

The lesson was reaching its end and Wonho had imrpoved greatly. He could balance himself well and would reach shore with no problem. He should feel good about it but every time he reached the shore he would yell out Kihyun's name so he could see him surf but he was too focused on his work. 

Wonho was ready to give up and go back home. What was the point of leaving their normal life behind for some days when it was all the same at the sea too. Wonho felt sad and somewhat disappointed, not in Kihyun but more in himself for not being able to give his husband a good enough vacation. But he knew it wasn't their fault, it was just bad timing. 

Wonho walked towards the instructor again, "You did well Mister Lee, why don't you seem happy anymore?" 

Wonho played with the water and looked towards Kihyun again and sighed. The instructor smiled and patted Wonho's shoulder and nodded. Wonho smiled back and looked at the water ahead, new waves were forming and he wanted to keep surfing. But then the instructor stopped him abruptly, "No, you shouldn't get into these waves they are very powerf-" and just like that the waves dragged both of them making them go underwater for a brief moment. They quickly got back out and Wonho immediately yelled out to Kihyun.

"KIHYUN THE WAVE THE WAVE!" But before Kihyun could react the wave reached him and drenched him completely. Wonho ran as fast as he could until he reached his soaking wet husband. Kihyun was coughing a little bit fron swallowing some of the water. Wonho took a towel and started to dry him up while he kept telling him it was okay. 

"Babe, Kihyun, are you fine? I tried telling you but i also got dragged with the wave and we-" Wonho was cut off by a pair of arms hugging his waist tightly. Kihyun hid his face in Wonho's neck and left soft kisses on it. Wonho gently caressed his husband's back and swayed their bodies together. 

Kihyun looked up at Wonho and the other looked down and smiled. Kihyun's eyes were burning, both because of the salt water he got in his eyes and because of the tears that were forming in them.

"Here, let's get you dry." Wonho let go of him and started drying his hair. Kihyun sniffed as his husband took care of him. Guilt ran through his body as he stood there. Wonho had planned a whole week of activities for them to enjoy and relax but he had brought work along with him. He was the worst husband ever.

"Wonho, what happened to your ankle?" Kihyun asked when he looked down. Wonho had a cut on his ankle that was bleeding. Wonho looked down confused, "oh? I don't even know. Must have been in one of my tries at surfing hah." He smiled at Kihyun.

"Oh... how did it go?" Kihyun asked. 

"It went good. I wish I could show you but the instructor already left with the surfboard." Wonho grabbed both of Kihyun's hands and stared at him, always smiling. 

"Oh... I'm so sorry Wonho. I ruined it. I should have just focused on us and on our holiday but I ruined it by working. Ugh! Sorry sorry." Kihyun buried his face in Wonho's chest and kept saying he was sorry.

Wonho shook his head, "Don't worry love. Listen.." he lifted Kihyun's face and made him look into his eyes, "We still have days left. We can do so many things, don't be sorry about that." Kihyun nodded and rubbed Wonho's arms up and down. 

They stood there under the sun just looking at each other without saying a word. They could feel what the other was feeling just by looking at each other's eyes. Then, a wave came that landed on their feet waking them up from their trance.

"So.... wanna swim?" Wonho finally said. He knew Kihyun wasn't a big fan of water or swimming but before he could say anything Wonho lifted him up bridal style and ran towards the water.

Kihyun screamed and laughed begging Wonho to put him down. Wonho laughed along and then agreed to put him down but into the water. Kihyun was now drenched again but he fought back by jumping onto Wonho's back and splashing water onto his face.

The young couple spent those hours swimming and writing each other's names on the sand with hearts. They raced each other once the beach was clearing up and even made out on the sand once everyone was gone. 

The sun had set while they were kissing each other. The moon raised from the other side and the stars greeted the young couple sitting on the sand wrapped together in a towel. 

"I love you so much Wonho. I promise to make the rest of this vacation a good one. One we can tell our future kids about." Kihyun layed his head on Wonho's shoulder. 

"You sure you want to tell them _everything_ babe?" Wonho laughed and Kihyun smacked his arm. Wonho laughed even louder after his husband's action. 

"I'm just kidding Kihyunnie. I love you too." Wonho turned to face Kihyun and placed a kiss on his lips. 

For the rest of the vacation, neither of them looked at their phones, they'd only do so during the morning and night time just in case their families called. They visited many places around the resort and took many pictures with Kihyun's camera. It was undoubtedly one of the best vacations they have been to and they were happy they shared this moment together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I keep getting these good ideas from Wonho's vlogs so as long as he keeps uploading I'll keep writing! If you want to read more you can check out my au twitter @wonbunnyaus 
> 
> Hope you're all doing well! Take care! 


End file.
